AIDEAVA: School Newsroom
by bookgirl111
Summary: Takes place at no particual time in eaither series. It is suppose to be a funny, informational one-shot that's cute. Enjoy bookgirl111


AI-DEAVA: School Newsroom

_**[Camera 1]**_

"Welcome back to AI-DEAVA: School Newsroom for another insightful segment with me, Crea Dolosera as anchor one," said the young child with silver and big purple eyes. She was sitting in a large black leather chair which contrasted with her small petite figure and made her seem even younger than she was. She wore a light pink sundress with a black jacket and leggings to go with, though the large white marble desk blocked us from seeing the most of her.

"And me the lovely Shrade Elan as anchor two," said the second young child sitting at the desk. He had light blond hair and blue eyes hidden behind a pair of reading glasses. He wore a shirt that was as white as the marble and a pair of black dress pants.

He had his hands tapping in a light rhythm gliding across the smooth surface perfectly and elegantly without making it seem like he was frustrated or even the slightest upset. But merely doing it out of habit. And he was.

Crea made a small cough to catch his attention and he then noticed that he was performing a piano piece without the piano.

"And," Crea started picking up her stack of papers and shuffling them into a neat pile, "today's main segment is "Cardiovascular Activities: Miracle Lifestyles" brought to us by Vector X and Vector Mars."

"More formally known as Sazanka Bianca and Peirre Vieira," Shrade added.

"And now let us go to the Rose Garden and see what they have to say to on this important topic." Crea said pressing a red button.

The camera turned 180 degrees showing a large flat screen T.V. that was black. A red light flashed on and two people appeared on the screen with a large rose hedges and plant all around them.

_**[Switching to camera 2]**_

_**[Camera 2]**_

"Good morning students of AI-DEAVA~!" the two children called out at the same time.

"I am Peirre Vieira," said the male. He was dark skin-toned and had both brown hair and brown eyes. He was standing out in the open air under the sun. He wore a blue and white soccer outfit with everything including the cleats and knee-high socks.

Popping put from behind him was a younger looking girl, she had black hair and light skin then the boy, and her eyes where an amber brown. She was wearing a yellow tank-top with a see-through red short-sleeve jacket and a large green skirt with green sandals.

"HI!" she greeted waving one hand furiously while the other one held a camera. "I'm Sazanka Bianca. And today we're going to tell you Elements just how important it is to be active!" She exclaimed with a large smile smacked onto her face.

"To start of this special segment I, the one and only Pierre will read you a few facts that any and all elements should already know." He said pausing to flash a wide grin.

Continuing he picked up a soccer ball and began to show-off some tricks with the ball while talking.

"First off kids your heart is actually a muscle. And just like all of your muscles in your body it must be trained and properly worked out regularly to insure a healthy body."

"This is very important when you are piloting Aquarion, Aquarion EVOL, or even Aquarion AI." Sazanka chimed in.

"Right Saz. And also not just any exercise with do. The only exercise that counts is cardiovascular exercise–"

"But before we get into that I'm gonna steal the spot light for a few moments and explain the difference and meaning of the main type of exercises!" Sazanka interrupted with jumping out in front of Pierre accidently hitting him in head resulting in knocking him out.

"First off there are two main types of exercise: Aerobic and Anaerobic. While Aerobic exercise includes cardiovascular activities they are longer in duration and require that cells use oxygen in order to gain energy.

"But anaerobic exercise does **not** include cardiovascular activities and only require short bursts of energy to complete; therefore these exercises are not the ones we need to talk about today." Sazanka finished with turning her head over to where Pierre should be standing, but noticed that he was not. Looking around she noticed that he was unconscious and laying on the floor.

"Ow, my… opps." Was all she let out as she bent over to try and help him. Giving him a slight shake she found out that he wasn't waking up. Standing back up she faced the camera and gave an uneasy smile.

"Well… um, it seems that Pierre is not feeling too well right know so I'll just do his lines." She stated before she stood straight and looked at the camera. Breathing in she recited the lines in the best Pierre voice she could make:

"Cardiovascular activities require that you raise your heartbeat for a minimum of 20 minutes without stopping, almost like when you spend 20 minutes on a date with me," she pause to copy Pierre's smile and did it flawlessly. "And girls that doesn't include warm up pr cool down time." She finished with winking.

"And now to camera 3 so we can see what me and Yunoha did earlier today!"

_**[Switch to camera 3]**_

_**[Replay earlier footage]**_

_**[Camera 3]**_

"HEY~! I'm Sazanka, though you probably already know that." She said giggling at her own inside joke. "And today I am here in the Dining hall with my friend–" she opened her arms to show that there was no one standing next to her or behind her.

"Huh? Where did she go? She was right here a second ago… even her doll is gone…" she trialed off looking everywhere. Walking around she bent down and saw a flash of green material. Grinning evilly she walked over to the table where she saw the material.

Glowing slightly green she touched the table and it turned into a pile of grain-fine wood and landed on top of what seemed to be a small body and a large green frog doll.

"Kuu~" the figure made a noise before it started to cough from all of the dust, only attracting a small 1% of attention to the dining halls inhabitants who didn't seem to worry about the small figure at all. Probably because this isn't the first time that Sazanka corroded a table into a pile of dust.

"A-ha! I found you Yunoha! You can't escape from me~" Sazanka sang as Yunoha made herself visible to the world once more.

Yunoha has short orange hair that mid-way through changes color and becomes pink and slightly curved. She also had green eyes that were the same color as her frog doll. She was wearing a short-sleeve orange dress that had a pink bow on the front and had on a large purplish pink jacket that only made her seem even smaller.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked in a small quite whispering voice.

In a loud voice Sazanka answered with, "Because you're my assistant today and the commander is making us do the interview together that means you have to be seen and help, even if that means," she hushed her voice down really low and made a creepy face and said, "_ta_l**kin**g."

Yunoha slightly flinched at the thought of having to ask questions. Even though her friends Amata and Mikono where always cheering her on, the only person she was really okay with engaging herself with so far was Jin and a few of her classmates on occasional conversations.

"B-but I don't want to, kuu~" she said becoming partially invisible.

"Well the sooner we get finished the quicker you and Jin can go hide together." She said in a suggesting voice.

Blushing furiously Yunoha got up and grabbed her doll, walking over to a student eating lunch she cleared her throat and said, "Excuse me, sir but might I ask you a question?" in a clear straight yet friendly voice.

"Uh… sure he said looking up from his peanut butter sandwich.

"Okay then!" Sazanka said popping up from behind his, effectively scaring the h*** out of him. Without giving him any time to react she sprung into action again and said in her chirpiest voice, "What do you think about daily exercise?"

The boy paused for a moment and wore an expression of deep thought before answering, "I believe that by daily exercising you can improve your health and become better at piloting Aquarion and get stronger."

"CORRECT~!" Sazanka shouted happily at the top of her lungs causing everyone in the dining hall to turn their attention to her. Blushing lightly she whispered a meek sorry that even rivaled Yunoha's. Who was at this point invisible to everyone because of the shock that came from the shout.

At the same time Apollo entered the dining hall and got himself some food. He was oblivious to the fact that Sazanka was watching him like he does to fresh meat.

Composing herself she grabbed Yunoha's hand and walked calmly over to where Apollo was now sitting, alone surrounded by food.

"Hi-ah Apollo," she greeted. He looked up from his plate and had a roll of bread sticking out of his mouth while his was cutting his chicken with a knife and fork instead of his usual eating only with hands routine.

"Wow, Apollo, I didn't think I would see the day when Silvia tamed you enough to use a fork and knife! It's simply unheard of," she exclaimed with utter shock in her voice.

"Will ya… leave me alone… to enjoy… my meal…" Apollo mumbled between chewing and biting his food.

"Speaking of meals," Sazanka started, "Yunoha has a question to ask you."

This got Apollo's attention, it was a little known fact that Yunoha was shy around any and every one and never asked questions, heck she was even pretty shy around Jin and he was probably the only person she spent the most time with otherwise she was with Amata and Mikono or alone.

So for her to ask a question was going to shock any one.

He stared at Yunoha who was at the point where she would threaten to fade away completely when Apollo asked, "Well what is it?"

Shivering Yunoha made herself normal again and cleared her throat. "Howoftendoyoueat?" She whispered quickly, too quickly for anyone to hear –except for Apollo that is.

"I don't know probably 7 or 8 meals a day, when I can." He replied casually.

"WOW! That's soooo much! Honestly I knew that you ate a lot of food but I didn't think that it was soooo much!" Sazanka said.

Apollo just shrugged and continued to eat. While Sazanka shoved Yunoha playfully. "Finish the job." She whispered into her ear

"Well do you exercise a lot, because if you don't then you'll just get unhealthy and end up fat…" she said like a robot not know how to correctly respond.

Apollo just shrugged and continued eating; it was a known fact that Apollo's body had the tendency to burn off a lot more calories than the average and could worked up quite the appetite after being the head element in both battles and stimulations.

On top of the fact that in his past there was also periods of time when there was no food to eat or there was not enough to eat and Apollo being one of the two eldest in that group of kids meant he often went longer without food.

"OKAY!" Sazanka replied rather loudly breaking the strange atmosphere that had set in.

Grabbing Yunoha's arm she said a quick "Good-bye!" while Yunoha did a slight wave and led them away from a Apollo and went to the other end of the dining hall where Sazanka locked sight on Mix and Andy who at the moment where engrossed into another one of their daily arguments.

"Hey guys." She greeted calmly knowing it would be useless until the two them calmed down.

"Well you can't keep making holes all over the bottom of the ocean, Andy! If you do you could sink the whole school!" –yelled Mix.

"First off that's not possible since you keep filling them up! And second we agreed that I couldn't make anymore holes on the school campus!" –shouted Andy.

"Exactly! That's why you have you stop! You think I want to spend half of my day in the ocean to look for all of the holes you made under the sea! I mean honestly–" –Mix.

"And under the sea isn't part of the school's campus! So ha! You lose this round!" –Andy.

"No I don't! Why I ado–" Mix rose quickly from her chair and took the usual position to fill a hole and aimed at Andy's mouth, while Andy took his position as well. And this is the moment that Yunoha's doll appeared between the two of them stopping them from moving a muscle and stare at the doll.

"Kuu~" the doll went making Mix and Andy stare at each other for a few moments before they dropped their stances and sat back down quietly. Tension was thick in the air and nothing was going to make it change.

"Well~ isn't this just the sweetest thing I've ever seen!" Sazanka exclaimed as brightly and bubbly as ever. This comment made the two tension causers to turn their heads her way. Despite their constant glaring she simply gave a small energy –filled wave and acted as if they didn't want to kill her here and now.

After a moment Yunoha noticed that the two of them had calmed down enough for her to move from her spot in between them, though because of her powers if it wasn't for the doll they would have just never realized she was actually there since you could see all of the surroundings through her without a problem as well as you could still go through her _as if she wasn't really there. _

Once completely visible she moved from her seat on the table and took her place back right next to Sazanka still a bit weary from using her powers on so many occasions in a short time period.

Of course if this had been a few months ago back when she was always invisible and you only knew her as the ghost who haunted the doll then this would be super easy for her. Since back then she didn't turn it off and on at any point in time. Nor did she put up the effort to be visible, which because of being invisible for so long made it became even harder.

But back to reality Sazanka placed her hands harshly onto the table giving one of her glares that said _'you-will-be-silent-or-you-will-turn-to-a-pile-of-dust'_. And that's exactly what the two of them did. Smiling Sazanka gave Yunoha a playful nudge and a soft smile hoping it would encourage her.

Yunoha made a visible drop of sweat and cleared her throat. Saying loud and clear, "What do you know about cardiovascular activities?"

And gained a dumbfounded look upon Andy's face and a sweet understanding look on Mix's face.

"Huh..?" was all that Andy could say. This comment made Mix bow her head in shame. Picking it back up she gave the textbook response that she was known for, "Cardiovascular activities are a form of exercise that works to strengthen the heart.

"An activity only counts as a cardiovascular one if the RHR," gained a confused look from Andy, "or of baka here, the resting heart rate, is raised for the minimum of a good twenty minutes without stopping. And this does not include warm ups and cool downs which are recommended for your health."

"Correct~" Sazanka sang happily before asking the fourth question of the day, "Did you know that by doing cardiovascular activities you insure in the long run that you will be healthy and fit?"

Mix nodded her head to say 'yes', while Andy shacked his head to say 'no'.

"Well it's true you know, if you don't exercise and get fit while you're still young then you'll get fat and unhealthy and that wouldn't be good. Especially since we have a job to the world to protect it and keep it safe, even now when it's peaceful."

All of the girls agreed at this while Andy still looked a bit lose at all of the big words being used, not that he wasn't smart or anything it's just that he's not exactly book or body smart but if you ask him about the earth and subjects like that then he would become a personal Professor.

Andy who still looked confused even after the girls spent about five minutes explaining everything as simple as they could still didn't understand what they were saying.

Sighing both Mix and Sazanka were about to give up when Yunoha stepped up and spoke, "What do you think it requires to be a perfect pilot in both body and mind?", out loud without realizing it. This caused quite a blush to rush across her face.

Thinking for a moment Andy said, "Well the three things that I first learn in Neo-DEAVA was that in order to pilot M-Aquaria, or the Male Aquaria, and then learned again for Aquarion Evol was that the most important thing for an element was that their body, mind, and soul was all healthy and fit.

"Which can be tough for some of us, especially me when Mix went missing and then we found her… or rather _him_ on the enemy side with no memories and as a… well, you know…" Andy trailed off blushing bright red.

Yunoha had a face of understanding, while Sazanka was holding back her giggles at the thought, and Mix had a stern look on her face from remembering the situation back then and how awkward it was.

"A boy," Mix finished Andy's sentence knowing that neither of them like to think back about how the Curse of Eve had plagued there sister planet and caused any females to turn male in both body and mind.

"Hey," was all that Andy was able to say before Sazanka had had an enough of the two of them fighting and making this awkward atmosphere and shouted at the two of them, "While you two just stop fighting and start dating! I mean seriously! It's all you two ever do, and come on everyone know that the two of you spend hours making out in that hole Andy dug underneath the bushes next to the Papua tree!" Exclaimed making both Andy and Mix blush furiously, but before they could say anything against it, Yunoha quickly faced the camera and said, "Thanks for watching this informational interview of: Cardiovascular Activities: Miracle Lifestyles."

And then made her doll wave good-bye while in the background you could see Mix and Andy defending themselves against what Sazanka said.

_**[Switch to camera 1]**_

_**[Live footage]**_

_**[Camera 1]**_

Crea and Shrade came back into view and were sitting in the exact position they were before. The only difference was that Shrade had his eyes closed and looked as though he was composing a masterpiece that no one but him could hear. And Crea was eating a chocolate with white icing and rainbow sprinkles donut in one hand and staring through the hole of an identical one in the other.

After a moment they noticed that they we're on-air again, or that they finally acknowledged it. And put down what they were doing. Crea even took off a pair of white gloves only for us to find that she has another one on underneath it.

Crea picked up a pile of papers and shuffled them around for a moment before speaking, "For our final part of this segment we while tell you some easy ways to make a better healthier lifestyle for you and in a way that anyone, no matter what lifestyle can do.

"First: Lifestyle V.S. Leisure.

"Lifestyle activities can also become cardiovascular exercises as long as they raise your heart beat for over twenty minutes. These activities could include cleaning, gardening, jogging in the morning, or even walking the dog." Crea finished and then pasted on the paper with the script on it to Shrade.

Clearing his throat he opened his mouth and began to read out the word written on the pieces of paper smoothly and effortlessly. "Leisure activities, are the type of activities that you would normally do for fun. For example, biking, horseback riding, playing sports and games."

He turned the page and continued reading on, "Finances.

"It is important for everyone to know that you select an activity that fits within your current financial resources."

He passed the papers to Crea who immediately began reading them loud, clearly, but softly at the same time. "Limitations.

"Realize that if you have suffered any resent injuries or have just recovered from a serious illness that you cannot do certain activities as often or even at all.

"Geographic Location.

"Depending on where you live regional and community wise could very well be a factor in what types of activities you do and what you actually have accessible to you." She finished with before passing the papers one last time to Shrade.

"Team or Individual." He said starting.

"You might need to change around you activities depending on whether or not you are alone or with a group of friends.

"And lastly, Schedule.

"It is highly important that you chose according to your daily and weekly schedule and make sure that everything fits properly, like a puzzle." Shrade finished with placing the papers down onto the desk's smooth surface and then smiled softly.

"And that is all for today. We here at AI-DEAVA hope that you enjoyed this informational segment and have a wonderful day." Crea finished with.

_**-END-**_

**AN:** HI! I hoped that you like this one-shot, I know it was kinda confusing considering the fact that I changed the school's name and all, and the fact the all of the characters are there, regardless of being dead or alive, or their rime period. And I know that it's kinda weird the way that it's teaching you stuff…

But the truth is that this was actually a summer course project that I intentionally wrote to be a one-shot. But here's the good thing, if your parents ever tell you that you learn nothing by reading one-shots you can just show her this and make her eat her own words.

And that's pretty much all I have to say…

Sincerely with nothing else to say, bookgirl111


End file.
